


Insanity

by mango_yogurt



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Juyeon, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Sangyeon, apologies if its bad, first fic, idk how to tag, mentions of bbangnyu, the boyz stealer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_yogurt/pseuds/mango_yogurt
Summary: after their last 'The Stealer' promotion, Juyeon and Sangyeon decided to have some... fun.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic on this platform so I really hope that you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> also tq to @wildflxwrr for helping me on this fic :)

Juyeon had his hands cuffed together and bound to the bed frame above his head, the tough metal creating red marks over his wrists. He whined weakly as he ground his hips into the air, desperate for any form of friction. 

Sangyeon shifted between Juyeon's legs and marveled at the sight before him, taking in every inch of his boyfriend's body, from his mahogany eyes, to his muscular frame and deliciously defined abs. Fuck, everything about Juyeon was beautiful to him. Whether he just got his hair and makeup done, or when he just walks out of the shower, or when he's bound and fully naked. Sangyeon could feel the tent in his pants getting painfully tighter, begging to be released. 

Juyeon clenched his entrance at the sight of Sangyeon, ready to engulf his giant cock. He craved Sangyeon, the deep, sexy whispers in his ear that would drive him insane, the man's long, slender fingers wrapping around his cock. Oh shit, he was getting harder and harder just thinking about it, the cold metal handcuffs sending chills down his spine. He felt like any touch on his body would be enough to make him come all over himself, but he was gonna control himself tonight.

He was gonna be a good boy for Sangyeon... but with a couple exceptions.

Days like these didn't come easily, especially since they've been busy with promotions and comeback season was in full swing. The days when the two of them could just spend their time together, without needing to wake up in the wee hours of the morning to have hair and makeup done. The days when the two could cuddle until one or the other fell asleep in each others embrace. The days when Sangyeon could just fuck his boyfriend until the latter screamed his name in euphoria and pleasure. 

Sangyeon crawled atop Juyeon, their faces barely inches apart from each other, before crashing their lips together, the latter moaning into the kiss as Sangyeon nipped at his lower lip, drawing blood. Juyeon tasted iron in his mouth, the slight but familiar taste making him more lustful than he already was. Shit. 

'God, I missed what this felt like,' Sangyeon panted. Both sides wanted to dominate the other, teeth clinking, tongues curling, lips bitten. The feeling Juyeon was getting from this, was unexplainable to say the least.

His mind started getting blurrier. It took every bit of focus in his body to not just succumb to Sangyeon. The taste of Sangyeon was something he always loved -- sweet and soft. He gripped onto the handcuffs tighter, knuckles turning white. He felt Sangyeon's hand snake towards the nape of his neck, pulling them closer to deepen the kiss.

After what felt like forever (not that it was long enough), Sangyeon broke the kiss, leaving the other whining at the sudden loss of contact. 'Aw, pretty...' he cooed, and Juyeon scoffed sarcastically at the remark. The plan? Rebel just enough so Sangyeon would get mad, and proceed to take away his ability to walk the next day. Seems practical. 

Sangyeon instantly grabbed a fistful of Juyeon's hair and tugged at it harshly. He winced at the pain, but he bit down on his already bruised lip in an attempt to stifle a moan. He wasn't gonna let Sangyeon have his way so quickly, not on his watch. 

He was gonna have a little fun first. 

'Oh? Someone's being a bad boy,' Sangyeon growled. He pulled on Juyeon's hair harder, earning a deep groan from him. 

Leaning into Juyeon's ear, he whispered, 'Obey or you will be punished, baby.' 

Juyeon felt chills down his spine at the feeling of Sangyeon's breath on his neck and ears, and as he's staring into Sangyeon's heated eyes, he smirked, the fiery look in them making him all the more mischievous.

'You want me to be a good boy?' 

'Make me.'

Sangyeon was taken aback. Make me? This was... new. Normally Juyeon was compliant with everything. He wasn't one to play hard-to-get. But damn, he was enjoying this. Maybe he should go along with it. Not wanting to back down from the challenge, Sangyeon pulled even harder at Juyeon's hair, his other hand barely tracing Juyeon's inner thigh, and the bound man was approaching his limit. His breath hitches, and Sangyeon was satisfied. He wanted to watch Juyeon fall apart under his control, the feeling of dominance and power over his boyfriend driving him insane.

'Huh, I guess making you a good boy wouldn't be hard, Juyeon. Just look at you, we're just starting and you're already desperate. God, you're such a slut.' he chuckled breathily as moved his hand to grab Juyeon's already leaking cock, grazing his thumb over the tip.

Juyeon moaned deliciously as his head arched back, his sweat-slicked neck inviting Sangyeon to mark its smooth surface. He was gonna make sure that everyone saw that the gorgeous man before him was his and his only. He couldn’t have cared less about the marks that would show up the next day. The makeup artists can deal with the covering up later.

He sank his teeth into the skin beneath Juyeon's ear, biting at it harshly before licking over the mark. The taste of Juyeon's sweat on his tongue was intoxicating. His tongue travelled everywhere on Juyeon’s torso, leaving bites and kisses along his collarbone, to his shoulders. The marks were darkening into a deep shade of purple and blue, just like what Sangyeon wanted.

Sangyeon’s mouth ghosted over Juyeon’s left nipple, and he lapped at it gently, the man beneath him groaning and trembling at the sensation that shot through him. Sangyeon licked at it again, and again, and again, occasionally nipping and sucking it,

Juyeon was rattling the cuffs that restrained him, begging for his hands to be free. He wanted to touch Sangyeon. He wanted to run his hands through Sangyeon's honey brown locks, over his chiseled abs, his muscular arms, his thick and long cock.

'Please, d-daddy, let me touch you. P-please, daddy--'

'A-a-a-a... someone wanted me to make him a good boy, but now... you'd have to work extra hard to please daddy,' Sangyeon purred, holding a finger over Juyeon's swollen lips.

Juyeon was a whining mess. His cock fully erect and hard, with precum leaking from the tip onto his abs. Breath hot and heavy, his cheeks were tinted red, with lock of hair sweat-slicked and stuck on his forehead. Sangyeon scanned his boyfriend, head to toe, and he could feel his own cock getting harder (if it could get any harder at this point), pressing against the fabric of his pants painfully. Fuck, he loved this. He loved watching his little cockslut come apart at the seams, but since Juyeon wanted to play and tease him earlier, he thought, now would be the perfect time to... repay.

He tightened the grip around Juyeon's cock, and began pumping it, at a painfully slow pace. He smirked at the sight of Juyeon whimpering, begging him to go faster, but Sangyeon wasn't gonna just, let him come. You kidding? He was gonna play a little game with his cockslut.

'You wanna be a good boy for daddy? Daddy's gonna play a little game. If you fail, daddy won't let you suck his cock, and daddy won't let you free. Ok?' Their faces were inches apart from each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Juyeon was so desperate that, without thinking, he moaned a weak 'Ok daddy...'

'You can only come when i say so, and you have to come twice for daddy. Ok?' And again, without thinking, Juyeon nodded.

Simpering, Sangyeon's hand picked up a rapid pace, the overwhelming amount of precum leaking from the tip making his hand slide along the thick, long cock easily.

Juyeon sobbed, his knuckled turning white as he gripped the bedpost. Shit, shit, shit. The cum in him wanted to spill out and paint their bodies white, he wanted to feel the pleasure shoot through his being, but he couldn't let that happen. He scrunched his toes with such force that, he felt like he might break them.

Sangyeon crashed his lips onto Juyeon's, muffling his cries, spit running down their chins, teeth clashing. One of his hands held onto Juyeon's, while the other pumped his cock even faster, his biceps and forearm burning from the action. When finally, he stopped.

Their kiss broke apart, and Juyeon let out a sound of relief, and a whine. His whole body relaxed and his eyes closed in exhaustion. Holy fuck he was tired. But he wasn't satisfied, he still didn't get what he wanted: Sangyeon.

The latter smiled broadly at Juyeon, his eyes forming crescent moons. 'I'm so proud of you, baby. You wanna come?'

'Yes, daddy. H-help me come, p-please...'

Sangyeon traveled down to Juyeon's cock, and sucked at the tip, before taking it into his mouth, slurping and gagging. Almost instantly, Juyeon spilled into daddy's mouth with a cry, his cum coating daddy's lips and pooling in his mouth. 'FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD-'

Sangyeon pulled away with a 'pop' and made his way back to face Juyeon, before he kissed Juyeon again, now the taste of cum on both their tongues.

'Fuck baby, you taste amazing,' Sangyeon gasped between kisses. He pulled away, and stared straight into Juyeon's glossy eyes.

'You've been a good boy, baby. Now daddy's gonna reward you.'

Sangyeon reached for the set of keys that laid on the bedside table, and swiftly unlocked Juyeon’s wrists with a click. Finally, his hands were free.

Juyeon wasted no time getting on all fours in front of Sangyeon’s groin, bulging out from the tight black plants that held it. He wanted it. Now.

Making quick work of his fingers, he unbuttoned the garment and pulled down the boxers beneath. There it was, his boyfriend’s cock, standing tall in front of his face, dripping from the tip. Instinctively, he wrapped his lips around the slick tip, and out came the loudest moan he had ever heard.

The salty taste of precum was intoxicating, making him go harder, faster. The slew of lewd sounds escaping Sangyeon was like motivation, and rewards. He wanted to hear it more, more.

Sangyeon felt wave after wave of intense pleasure shoot through his being, each one getting more intense than the next. He grabbed a fistful of Juyeon’s hair, and thrusted into the latter’s mouth, head tilted back. His other hand rubbed across his own neck, abs, chest. Every touch on his body had the sensation after cranked up to a million.

He looked down at Juyeon, and their eyes met.

The look in his eyes, filled with lust, desire, fire. His pretty swollen, red lips going up and down his length, vibrations of the moans driving him insane. ‘Fuck, baby, your mouth feels s-so good, fuck… Daddy’s gonna reward you well, baby…’

Juyeon’s hand grabbed the base of the cock and pumped it several times, before he pulled away to slap it against his tongue. He licked it from the base, to the tip, tongue pressing into the hole. Now, it was Juyeon’s turn to have some fun.

In the blink of an eye, Juyeon shoved the length into his mouth, and bobbed up and down fast. Like, really fast. Sangyeon gasped, the grip on Juyeon’s hair tightening.

‘Fuck, b-baby, d-daddy’s gonna c-come, shit…’ Juyeon felt Sangyeon’s cock twitch, and right before he went over the edge, he pulled away, hand gripping the base tightly. He gazed at the face above him, licking his lips clean of precum.

With an airy tone in his now wrecked throat, he purred, ‘Come inside me daddy. I want to feel daddy inside me…’

Sangyeon felt so many things at once, both physical and mental. It took the strength of every cell in his body to not just spill all over Juyeon’s gorgeous face. Shit. But also, a rush of emotions came over him.

He never felt this way before. Sure, he and Juyeon have fucked so many times before, but this one felt… special. Maybe it was because of their busy schedules, or the lack of anal. He didn’t know. But this moment was so different. He wanted this moment to last forever.

‘You’ve been a good boy. Daddy’ll give you… want you want.’

Flipping Juyeon over, he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the lower drawer of the bedside table. He ripped the little package open with his teeth, spitting the strip of plastic on the floor.

‘Does daddy need to prepare my baby?’ he asked, sliding the latex onto his cock. Juyeon shook his head, his legs already ready to rest on Sangyeon’s shoulders.

‘Daddy doesn’t have to,’ he said. ‘I-I prepped myself this morning… in the shower…’ his gaze adverted to the floor as he felt his face burning up. Sangyeon bent down, positioning himself in front of Juyeon’s puffy entrance.

‘Oh? Did my baby know he was gonna take daddy’s cock today?’ he growled, smirking, as he spread a generous amount of lube onto his member. He placed one hand on Juyeon’s cheek, guiding his gaze onto his own. He smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

‘Tell me if it hurts, baby.’

Sangyeon slid into Juyeon, and the man beneath him winced slightly at the feeling. Sangyeon pressed his lips onto his boyfriend’s, holding his cock inside him to let him adjust to the size. Because no matter how many times they’ve fucked, receiving it never got easier. They kissed, this time softly, tenderly, to distract him from the pain.

After a moment, Juyeon broke the kissed, whispering an ‘okay’ before Sangyeon shifted his hips forward, and backwards, thrusting into him slowly, but deeply.

Sangyeon placed his forearms on each side of Juyeon’s head, holding himself upright as he panted and rocked, breath hot and muscles tensed.

The pain that Juyeon felt slowly turned to pleasure, hitting him like a train each time. He clawed at Sangyeon’s back, knowing for sure that marks would be left as he sunk his nails into the flesh, but he didn’t care. And he knew Sangyeon didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it. Encouraged it, even.

Even so, Juyeon wanted more.

Looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, he panted, ‘F-fuck me harder, daddy. Please…’ He wanted Sangyeon to fuck him so hard that his mind would go hazy. He wanted to not walk properly the next day. He wanted to scream his name so the world would know how amazing this was.

He wanted Sangyeon so bad.

And Sangyeon obliged, a smirk forming on his face as his thrusts became faster, deeper.

With every movement, Juyeon’s moans and breaths got sharper, and louder. He angled his back in pleasure, tilting his head back as Sangyeon latched his teeth onto the soft skin of his neck.

The aura in the room was so… thick, and… it was a conglomerate of emotions. Lust, passion, love, desire… it was so, so strong. The smell of sex and sweat lingered, the sounds of skin slapping, panting, and moaning. Very, loud moaning.

Eventually, Sangyeon found the prostate, and instantly, he moved even quicker, faster, determined to hit the spot every single time, and Juyeon was about to burst.

He wrapped his fingers around Juyeon’s cock, and began jerking him off at a painfully slow speed. As he said before, Juyeon had to come twice tonight, and goddamn he was more than ready to make sure it happened.

‘You feel amazing, baby…’ he whispered. ‘Daddy loves you so, so much…’

Juyeon, in between moans (which were practically yells at this point) said, ‘I- ah, l-love- AH- you too, ah…’

‘Can you come for daddy? Come before daddy does, ok?’

And with a simple nod and a wince, Sangyeon pumps his cock, the grip around it tight as his hands moved up and down the shaft, making sure to rub over the tip.

At this point, Juyeon is so close to just passing out from the pleasure overtaking his body. Within a couple minutes, Juyeon could feel his orgasm approaching.

‘D-Daddy, I-I’m gonna c-come, oh fuck, I’m g-gonna come...’

Sangyeon growled, into his ear, ‘Come for me, baby.’

And that was all it took for Juyeon to go over the edge, rope after rope of cum spilling out from within him, covering his and Sangyeon’s torsos in streaks of white. It ran down the sides of his body, flowing through the lines of his abs and chest. ‘F-FUCK, SANGY-YEON, AH- Ah- fuck… oh s-shit…’

Not long after, Sangyeon came too, spilling inside of Juyeon as he cursed and moaned the same way Juyeon did. The hot substance filled the bottom up, some even leaking out the sides. And with that, it was over. Sangyeon gently lifted himself off of Juyeon and laid next to Juyeon, still panting.

He held Juyeon’s wrists, tracing his fingers over the marks where the handcuffs left. ‘Was it too harsh, Juyeon-ah?’ he cooed. Juyeon chuckled slightly.

‘No, hyung, it’s fine. It’ll be gone by tomorrow.’ He could feel Sangyeon’s cum slowly leak out of him and onto the sheets, but it didn’t matter. He inched closer to Sangyeon, wrapping his arms around the top’s neck.

‘You promise, that this,’ he looked up and down Sangyeon’s muscled body, ‘is all mine, and no one else’s?’

‘No guarantee, this could belong to someone else too.’ Juyeon slapped his chest lightly. Sangyeon giggled.

‘I’m kidding… I will always be yours, Juyeon-ah.’ And with that, they drifted off to sleep, a sticky and sweaty mess, but in each other’s warm and comforting embrace.

Outside their room, Eric and Chanhee sighed in relief. ‘Oh my god. Finally, their done. They’re so loud, especially Juyeon-hyung.’ Chanhee complained.

Eric shot him a look of amusement and confusion. ‘Don’t tell me you and Younghoon-hyung don’t jerk each other off in the bathrooms of the waiting rooms. You’re quite silent though, considering you're a bottom.’

Chanhee flushed the brightest shade of red, as red as a tomato (ironic, because it’s his least favorite food). ‘H-Hey! Younghoonie just doesn’t… Ugh shut up, god!’ Eric cackled as Chanhee stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The daily things that happen in their dorm. Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for getting to this point! feedback, kudos', bookmarks and hits are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
